Tire labels are applied to all new tires and contain information about the tire's characteristics and other information required by law. To save costs, large quantities of labels are printed on rolls that are shipped to manufacturing facilities to be applied to the tires. The preprinted labels are loaded into a labeling machine located adjacent to a conveyor. As tires travel on the conveyor, they are brought into contact with a label at a point where the backing has been stripped away from the label allowing the label to be applied by contacting the tire to the exposed adhesive on the label.
As new performance data becomes available that affects the characteristics listed on the labels, new labels must be printed and shipped to the manufacturers and dealers to update those tires that had previously been labeled. The old label must be removed, and, due to the strong adhesive used to make sure the label does not come off during shipment, it is often difficult to completely remove the label before applying a new one.
At times, test data will become available that affects the characteristics of the tire listed on the label before the previously sent labels have been applied. In these cases, entire shipments of labels are scrapped. When viewed in the context of the extremely large number of tires produced and sold, the cost of replacing labels and scrapping old labels becomes significant, and may be on the order of millions of dollars.
Consequently, there is a need for a tire labeling system that can provide the printed information on the label on a per label basis. There is a further need for a tire labeling system that may be used to apply labels in an automated fashion.